Remind us all of what we could have been
by meg11x
Summary: Major Naley! Everyone is back to Tree hill after four years. Haley was never pregnant, and went to Stanford, and Nathan went to Duke. They got divorced during college. Everything else is somewhat similar, but it is going to be a Naley story. That is for s
1. Chapter 1

_**Remind us all of what we could have been**_

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people, places, song lyrics, etc.

A/N: Hey! My first One Tree Hill fic, EVER. I really love Nathan and Haley together, so pretty much any story I do of One Tree Hill will focus on them. I do my best with checking for errors. I am awful at punctuation and grammar. I would love a beta to help edit my writing before they are released. So if anyone is interested- please let me know! Thank you!

_Summary: Everyone is back to Tree hill after four years. Haley was never pregnant, and went to Stanford, and Nathan went to Duke. They got divorced during college. Everything else is somewhat similar, but it is going to be a Naley story. That is for sure. However, I am not sure if I am going to make Peyton and Lucas together or Lucas and Brooke. So it all depends. Input would be nice on that. _

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_

Haley returned to Lucas's house after a long and tiring day. For the past four months she had worked at Tree Hill high as a music teacher. She loved her job because it combined two things she loved. In high school, as well as in college, she had tutored kids and loved the feeling she got from helping them. Also, while she was in high school, she had gone on tour for a brief amount of time and played at the local night club "Trick". While she was in college, she was in a band that preformed locally on weekends, and during the summer traveled all over California.

When she first came back to Tree hill for the interview, she had stayed at Lucas's. His mother, and little sister, had moved out of the country to be with Andy. Lucas at the time was in New York, working on publishing his second novel. That summer had been one of the loneliest times of her life. Then school started, and Lucas came back. He had gotten a job at the University of North Carolina, to teach a writing class. Haley had felt bad at first about staying there, but Lucas assured her he didn't mind, that he enjoyed her company. They were like sister and brother, and always had a great time together.

It was now approaching six months that Haley had been staying at Lucas's, so she was slowly trying to work on moving out. After work, she had spent two hours looking at places, and then went grocery shopping, and by the time she got home she was beat.

Haley walked into the kitchen with some bags, Lucas was in the kitchen when she came in, "Is there anymore bags? I'll go get them," He offered.

He came back in and shut the door behind him, "So you're never going to believe who I got a call from today, take a guess,"

"Uh, I don't know Lindsay,"

Lindsay was Lucas's editor, and worked in New York, her father owned the company that had published his book. They had also dated for a short amount of time, but they agreed it would be better to be friends due to their professionally relationship.

Lucas shook his head, "No we typically talk over e-mail, or web-cam. The internet is more of our thing, take another guess,"

Haley wasn't sure. It couldn't be Nathan, Lucas and him talked all the time, but Lucas never talked to Haley about him, and vice versa. It was just easier that way, for both of them.

"Who?" She asked. Giving up on the whole guessing game.

"Brooke, she wants us to pick her up at the airport,"

"What? I'll go change, and then we can go get some dinner, and go pick her up together! I can't wait to see her again!"

Mean while Brooke was on the plane, next to her best friend Peyton Sawyer, flying into North Carolina. A week ago, Brooke had come to visit her best friend, and some how both of them were now flying back to Tree Hill.

Brooke had sat in silence most of the way watching a movie, but she just had so much on her mind.

"Peyton, I am staying in Tree Hill,"

Peyton was shocked, "What? I mean how? With the company in New York and everything?"

"Well, I don't have a company anymore, but I am about five million dollars richer then before I had it,"

"WHAT? Brooke! That was your dream!"

Brooke shook her head, "Yeah it was, but I just feel like I sold out. The magazine and all the other commercial stuff. Victoria really took the whole thing over, I just felt like the face behind it. Going to parties, giving interviews, I just wasn't happy with it,"

"So you sold it to Victoria? Well what are you going to do now?"

"Well I actually talked to Lucas about all of this about a month ago when I was in New York, and I sort of bought Trick. The only problem is, I sure do know how to plan a party, and get people there, I am just some what lacking in the music area. Getting live music, making killer play lists, and I sort of have this huge empty space, that maybe you could open your own record label, you know,"

Peyton smiled, it sounded wonderful. At her job now she felt like she had no say over anything. All she saw was little to no talent pretty faces getting record deals. She loved trick, and finding and working with bands and singers, it sounded like a great idea.

"Wow Brooke, I mean are you sure,"

"I am positive. I've thought about this a lot, and I just think it will be for the best,"

Peyton loved the idea of returning to Tree Hill. It was home and she had missed it a lot. Though for a while she had tried to escape it, it really was time to go back. There was _someone_ she missed there for sure.

Lucas and Haley had dinner and still got to the airport a bit early, so they decided to go the bar and have a cocktail to pass some time. On the tv at the bar, a basketball game was on. "Nathan Scott," Haley heard the name and it caught her attention. Her ex-husband. She had gone to Stanford, and he went to Duke. She didn't come back any of the summers, and Nathan got fed up with it, and they divorced. It wasn't what Haley wanted to happen. She loved Nathan, and probably always would. Everything had just happened so young, them getting married and moving in together. Going to Stanford was her dream, and going to Duke and playing college basketball was Nathan's, she didn't see why they couldn't have it both ways. Nathan didn't see it that way and her sophomore year of college, they filed for divorce. To be honest, they hadn't spoken much since then. Haley hated to admit it, but she hadn't really moved on since then. There had been no one else.

Haley looked up at the screen, and saw Nathan's face. He looked the same as she remembered, just a little bit older. His beautiful blue eyes that she loved to stare into in the morning, and his dark smooth hair that she would run her fingers through. Looking at him made her heart hurt, and made he realize how much she missed him. Lucas looked at her, and knew what she was thinking, but decided not to say anything.

They finished their drinks and payed the bill and walked over towards arrivals.

"What is her flight number?" Haley asked. She noticed there were no flights from New York City coming in for another hour.

Lucas gave it to her, and she noticed it matched a flight coming in from Los Angeles.

"That is weird, it seems that her flight is coming in from-" Just as she was about to finish, Brooke as well as Peyton came walking towards them.

Brooke ran up to Lucas and gave him a hug. While Peyton and Haley hugged. Then when it ended, Peyton went up to Lucas a little nervous. Well more then a little nervous, completely flustered. The last time they had seen each other, had been when she turned down his proposal and he left the next morning without saying bye.

Lucas gave her a big hug, "It is good to see you again Peyton,"

"I guess there is a twenty minute delay on the baggage," Peyton said, "So maybe we should go get a drink,"

"Lucas and I just did that, but I could for another glass of wine," Haley said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, that would be good,"

All four of them sat down, and ordered, but when it was Brooke's turn, she just wanted a bottle of water.

"You didn't want a drink Brooke, that isn't like you," Peyton teased her.

"Well, I can't exactly drink right now,"

Everyone just kind of looked at her, waiting for more explanation.

"I'm pregnant,"

_Confess to me_

_Every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you've believed_


	2. I still care about you

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I kept working on it- then changing my mind. This chapter ended up being a lot of a couple other then Haley and Nathan. It won't stay that way for long, and this chapter doesn't mean that Lucas is going to be with _her_ for very long, but it also doesn't mean that he won't. I have a plan...so give it time. Nathan WILL be in the next chapter, which I am all ready working on! Chapter 3 will be up in the next couple of days!

**Also- thank you to the person that pointed out to me that its "Tric" not "Trick", I really do appreciate it and changed it in this chapter; however, I have not changed it in chapter one yet.**

* * *

Chapter 2- _I still care about you_

"You're what?" Peyton questioned her.

Haley and Lucas both stared at her, also waiting to confirm they had in fact heard correctly.

"I am pregnant, three months along, I just found out about six weeks ago,"

It made more sense to both Peyton and Lucas now why Brooke had decided to come back here, and why she had decided to sell the business. The company would take up to much time and Tree Hill was a far better place to bring up a child than New York City.

Peyton just had to ask her the obvious, "Who is the father?"

Lucas looked at her waiting for her answer.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't really know. As much as I had to admit it, there were A LOT of guys in New York. I know that sounds awful, but that doesn't matter. I have had everything I've wanted-boyfriends, hookups, money, fame. I know I am only 22, but I am an old 22. I am ready for this. I want a family, and I know this isn't the most normal order to do it in- but hey, normal has never really been my thing,"

Haley was still out of the loop about everything, "What about New York? Won't it be hard to juggle it all?"

"Yes, it would have been really hard. I sold the company, I am moving back to Tree Hill. Thanks to Lucas and his mother, I am going to be the new owner of Tric,"

Peyton smiled, "I'm moving back to Tree hill also. I am going to work for Brooke, as well as rent a space in Tric and try to start my own record label,"

Haley smiled and jumped out of her chair to hug the two girls, "Brooke! Peyton! I am so excited!! It will be so good to all be together again!"

Haley looked at Lucas, "Did you know about all of this?!"

"Brooke just filled me in on this, well most of it anyway. I didn't know about," He looked across the table at Peyton, who was more beautiful then ever but quickly averted his eyes as it was to painful to look at her, "I didn't know Peyton was coming back,"

"Well we should pay and go get the bags," Peyton suggested.

Brooke nodded, "Good idea,"

Peyton and Brooke left to go get their baggage and soon joined Haley and Lucas in the car.

"So where to?" Lucas asked

Brooke smiled, "Well, I bought a house, my old house to be exact. Problem is it won't be ready until next week. Also I was sort of going to ask Peyton and Haley if they wanted to move in with me. There is five bedrooms so plenty of room for all of us,"

"Aw! Brooke! That would be perfect. I have been looking for a place for a while now! I would love to move in!" Haley replied.

Peyton nodded, "You should all ready know my answer to this! But it won't be ready for another WEEK? Where are we staying?"

Brooke smiled, "Lucas, I was sort of hoping that me and Peyton could stay with you until we can move in,"

Peyton glared at Brooke. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Of course Lucas said yes, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be awkward.

As soon as they got back, Peyton and Brooke crashed on the sofa bed. Lucas and Haley also went immediately to bed.

Six hours later it was seven in the morning and Haley and Lucas both were up and about getting ready to leave for the day. It was Friday, so thankfully the weekend was just around the corner. Brooke and Peyton got up soon after to head over to Tric, once the rental car was delivered.

"So I am kind of thinking the quickest way to get some bands over here is the internet. I figure if we have some tryouts the next couple of weekends, three weeks from tomorrow we can have a grand opening here and I'll call some people in LA and try to get someone big here to draw a crowd in,"

Brooke smiled, "I like the way you think Peyton! That sounds great! I was also thinking we could raffle off like a designer purse or an iphone, or something cool like that!"

"Yeah! This place will be a hit!"

Brooke spent the day calling people, ordering the stuff they would need for the opening, arranging a few simple remodeling jobs to the building and was done everything by three thirty that afternoon. Peyton had found some bands and had made various appointments to have some bands come and preform for her so she could put them on for the opening night, and maybe a weekly thing at the club. Right before she was leaving Peyton checked her e-mail one last time with an e-mail from a band called, "The road less traveled". She clicked the link to listen to their demo. It was really good. It sounded familiar to her, though she was sure a lot of things did, since for years she had heard thousands of singers and bands. She wrote back giving them the soonest date she could, which looked like Sunday and asked them which time they would prefer to come in.

Brooke came in, "I got A LOT done today, I shouldn't have to be back in here until Monday, which is when the tile people are coming in to replace the floors, how about you?"

"Yeah I actually heard quite a few demos today. I even set some dates up with some bands to come in so I can see them perform. Someone on Saturday afternoon, and someone hopefully on Sunday. The band coming in Sunday sounds really good, so I am excited about that,"

"Great! I just got off the phone with Haley, and the four of us are going to grab a bite around five, then maybe go back to the house and play some games,"

"Sound fun, lets head back to the house now and get ready,"

Peyton was excited but the thought of staying at Lucas's for the whole week and seeing him everyday was really making her nervous.

Just as they were about to leave Brooke's cell phone rang, "Yes! Thanks for calling back! Right now? Okay, I will be there in twenty minutes!"

"Peyton, I have to run off really quickly. I have to go meet with some man about a liquor license, I was going to take the car, can you get back to Lucas's yourself?"

"Yeah, no problem,"

Peyton headed back inside and checked her e-mail once more, and "The road less traveled" had written back to her.

_Peyton-_

_Thanks for listening to our demo, and we appreciate your positive response. My name is John, I play guitar for the band, but my buddy plays the lead guitar, sings, and writes most of our songs. He has some family stuff Sunday evening, so earlier in the afternoon would be best. How is 1pm?_

_John-_

_1 pm is great! See you then! The address should be in the previous e-mail as well as my cell phone number. I look forward to seeing you and the rest of the band!_

Peyton shut her laptop and packed it up. She smiled, it just came naturally. This was so much better then LA, she loved having her friends here and actually being able to do what she loved to do.

Peyton walked back to the house, showered, an hour later was all ready to go. Neither Haley or Brooke had come back yet, and soon they were all supposed to be meeting for dinner.

Peyton's phone rang, meanwhile the front door was opening.

"Brooke? Where are you?" Peyton answered the phone.

"Just got done with this meeting I had to go to! But we got approved for the liquor license. Which is great news. I am on the other side of town, so I will meet you all at dinner!"

Peyton hung up and walked into the kitchen to see if it was Haley who had come in, but it wasn't. It was Lucas.

"Hey," Peyton smiled, "Shouldn't Haley be home?"

"Normally she is, but I guess there is a concert at the school next week, so she was working late with a student on her solo, she is going to meet us there,"

"Brooke had to go meet with someone so she is also going to meet us there. So I guess I'll have to ride with you,"

Lucas nodded, "It's okay Peyton. You sound almost, scared."

"What? Scared? No, I'm fine," She tried her best fake smile.

"Alright, lets just get it all out right now. I mean we're going to be seeing a lot of each other it seems, so lets get it all out of the way, so we can be around each other and not feel like jumping out of our skin,"

Peyton looked at him, "Yeah, okay. You're right."

"Why didn't you come to the book singing when I was in LA? I can forgive you the proposal, I know it was too soon. I know it was all wrong, but why didn't you call after? I haven't even heard your voice before last night since then,"

"I did go Luke, and I saw her there. She was touching your hand Luke,"

Lucas remembered that night. It was the night him and Lindsay had first started dating. Of course the romance was short lived, but that was the night that started it. Peyton not showing up kind of sealed the deal. If Peyton had just come five minutes earlier, maybe things would have been different.

"I didn't think you were showing up Peyton. The girl you saw me with, she was my editor. That night we went on a date, but we weren't together very long. I wouldn't have invited you if I was seeing someone. I wanted to see you again. I couldn't stop thinking about you,"

"I'm sorry Luke, I saw her and I thought the worst and I left,"

"It's okay. I feel much better about it now. So, friends?"

"Friends! Now lets go I am starving,"

The car ride was spent with some small talk, but mostly just catching either up over the past couple of years.

"Wow, so not only working on the second novel, but also a professor, impressive,"

"Well look at you, right out of high school you had an internship, followed by a job at a major record label, and now look at you- opening your own label,"

"Yeah, well thanks to you and Brooke. I really am happy to be back,"

He smiled at her wondering if he was part of the reason she seemed so happy to be back.

"So Haley seems to be doing well! I hadn't talked to her in a while, but that is great for her teaching music and everything! And Nathan! I saw him while he was in LA a few months ago, he plays for Seattle?"

"Yeah. His team has been doing awesome this season, I am proud of him. It's been a while since I've seen him though. I really want to sometime soon. It's been kind of weird, Haley staying with me when I talk to Nathan and stuff,"

"They don't talk at all anymore?"

"No. I know they still care a lot about each other though. Whenever I bring up her name, its almost like I can hear the sadness in Nate's voice. Last night they were showing some of the game on the TV at the bar of the airport, and you should have seen Haley's face,"

"Aw man. If any two people could have made it, I really thought it would be them. That is too bad,"

They reached the restaurant and found Haley and Brooke all ready seated. They sat down and continued to catch up. The whole time during dinner Peyton would find Lucas staring at her, and she enjoyed it. She missed him looking at her that way.

After dinner Peyton rode back with Brooke, and Haley and Lucas in their own car. When they got to the house they decided to play a scene it DVD game.

After a few rounds Brooke started getting hungry for some ice cream, she went over into the fridge.

"UGH! All you two have is like health food. I just want some ice cream!"

"Well I could go for some wine, and we seem to be all out. So why don't we go take a ride. Peyton, Lucas, do you want anything?"

"I'll just have some of your wine, get some white, like a Chardonnay or something," Peyton told her.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Brooke said as both her and Haley headed out to the store.

Peyton and Lucas were right next to each other on the couch.

"So tonight has been really fun, I mean probably the most fun I've had in a while," Peyton said.

"Yeah, same here,"

All of a sudden his face started moving towards her and she went for it. They kissed, and it felt so good and right. Yet at the same time like such a bad idea and all wrong.

Peyton pulled away, "Lucas, what are we doing?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I have missed you so much, and now you're here. I have had such a great time with you tonight, I feel exactly like I felt four years ago,"

"Good, I was hoping you would say something like this," She kissed him back a few times. After a few minutes, Peyton stopped again.

"Okay, Haley and Brooke we will be back any minute, we better stop," Peyton went into the bathroom and fixed her hair a little bit.

As she came out of the bathroom the front door opened and Brooke and Haley came back with two bags. Haleyplaced the bag on the counter and reached for two wine glasses and poured her and Peyton a glass.

"Anyone want ice cream?" Everyone agreed and Brooke searched three draws for the spoons while Lucas got four bowls down.

They ate the ice cream and played one more round of scene it, and then all headed for bed.

Less then an hour later, Brooke had fallen asleep, while Peyton lay next to her wide awake. The kiss with Lucas kept replaying in her mind. The rest of the evening her and Lucas would keep exchanging knowing glances and just smile at each other. It just seemed to be happening too fast- way too fast and WAY to good to be true. Not to mention she wasn't even sure what this all meant. Would it lead to them getting back together again? If they got back together would they actually be able to make it work? Peyton decided not to think to much about and instead just go with it. For once she just wanted to let herself be happy. Peyton now heard soft snores coming from Brooke. Quietly- she got up from the couch bed and headed straight for Lucas's room.

Peyton went in and laid down next to him and woke him by lightly kissing his mouth, face, and neck and said, "I want you Lucas,"

He smiled at her and kissed her back, "I want you too," They kissed for a while and Lucas went and started to take off her shirt. Right when he had taken it off, the phone rang, at two in the morning, he pulled away and answered it.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Lucas, this is Deb, Nathan is in the hospital,"

"What? He is okay?"

"I don't know! I called the airlines and I got two tickets for a flight leaving in two hours. I can pick you up in ten minutes. It was a car accident Luke. He is in surgery right now,"

"Alright. Just try to be calm. I'll see you soon,"

Lucas hung up.

Peyton looked up at him, "Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. I guess Nathan was in an accident. It was Deb, she didn't seem to know much, but we're flying out, so I have to go. I will call you as soon as I know anything."

Lucas packed a bag and immediately went and waited outside. He regretted that so much time had passed since he last saw his brother. Though all of his childhood, they weren't raised as brothers, he now considered him very much his brother. They had grown close and he loved him. He had to make it through this. The other thing worrying Lucas about this, though it seemed trivial compared to life or death, was basketball. If for some reason the accident had caused Nathan not to be able to play anymore, he wasn't sure how Nate would handle that. Right now, basketball was his life. The car showed up and Lucas left.

Peyton laid in bed and wondered if this all just a huge mistake. What had they been thinking, Peyton had only been back in town for a mere 24 hours and they were almost having sex? It was foolish and reckless and it didn't make much sense to her.


	3. Ghosts from the Past

A/N: I apologize it took so long for me to update this story. Thank you for the reveiws I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3

Ghosts from the Past

It was Saturday morning and Haley was looking forward to sleeping in late. Instead of getting to sleep in late however, she was woken up at her usual time of six in the morning. Instead of the alarm clock going off it was her cell phone. On the last possible ring before voice mail, she answered the phone, not even checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" She answered, annoyed and tired.

"Haley, I am sorry to wake you up, but there is something I wanted to tell you,"

"Lucas? Where are you?!"

"Seattle,"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Yeah, well Nathan got into an accident last night, so I flew in on the first flight out. He was in surgery, he had some internal bleeding, but they were able to stop it. He has a broken leg, which will end the season for him. They still have him in intensive care to monitor him for the next day, and he hasn't woken up since surgery, but that is still normal at this point,"

Haley wanted to cry. It sounded like Nathan was in pretty rough shape, and she felt sorry for him. For his basketball career being put in jeopardy. For his pain and suffering. Though maybe this was a bit selfish, she wanted to cry because of all the time she had wasted with him. These years that she could have shared with him and didn't. Was going to school in California and getting to preform live music really worth it to give up everything she had with Nathan? It sure didn't feel like it anymore. He could have died, and then there would be no hope of renewal.

Fighting back the tears, too proud to let her feelings show she replied, "Well, I hope he is okay. Call me as soon as you hear anything else. Miss you Luke,"

As soon as they hung up Haley started to let all the tears come, along with many memories of her and Nathan. She somehow fell back asleep and got a few more hours of rest in.

Brooke was also awaken by her own phone call a few hours now. She looked at the caller ID and walked into the other room to be alone.

"Hello? I am coming up to the city at the end of the week to get the rest of my stuff and sign some papers, so I will see you then. I miss you too. Bye,"

Brooke closed the phone and sighed. That phone call just brought her back to reality of the mess she had put herself in.

While Brooke was out of the room, Peyton had gotten her own phone call, from Lucas.

"Hey Luke, how is everything? How is Nathan?"

"Well he made it through surgery okay, they still have him in intensive care, but they seem confident that he is going to be just fine. He does have a broken leg though, so the season is done for him,"

"Oh no, if I know Nathan Scott, he won't see that was being fine at all,"

"Yeah, I know. I worry about that."

"Look, I know you are probably not in the mood to talk about this, but do you think we are making a huge mistake, you know what happened last night?"

"Peyton, the huge mistake I made was not giving you time when you said you weren't ready to get married yet. Last night was not a huge mistake, it was more like fixing a huge mistake,"

Peyton instantly smiled and Lucas could feel it over the phone.

"Thanks Luke. Well call me when Nathan wakes up and everything, and I hope you and Deb are doing okay during all of this,"

"Alright, I'll call you later,"

Haley came out of her room and walked into the kitchen. Brooke and Peyton were all ready in the kitchen at this point, and Peyton had just started telling Brooke about Nathan.

"Did you guys hear about Nathan?" Haley asked when she walked in.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. I was just telling Brooke about it. Hopefully everything is okay,"

Haley agreed, "Yeah, I was upset all morning. I know this isn't the weekend we had planned on, but I think we should make the best of it. Maybe go out and have some drinks, just try to have a good time."

Then Haley looked at Brooke, "I am sorry, I forgot about the whole pregnancy thing,"

"Oh! No I want to go out. God, I would get so BORED staying in all the time! I can just have some mock-tails. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't dance and have a good time!"

"Okay! Then it's settled! How about we leave a 7, grab some dinner, then hit a club in the city or something," Peyton said.

"Yeah! Sounds good"

Lucas was on his third bad cup of coffee, but he needed something to help keep himself awake. As he sat in the chair of Nathan's hospital room, he began to nod of but was awoken quickly by Nathan's voice.

"Lucas?"

"Nathan, you're awake,"

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident."

"Are you serious? I remember being out to dinner, I had a couple of beers but I could drive,"

"Yeah, you weren't drunk. You were driving straight and someone went through a red light and smacked you. So hard that you had some internal bleeding and a broken leg,"

"A broken leg??" Nathan looked down and saw it. He didn't feel much pain though, they must have put him on some strong medication.

"Yeah,"

"So I guess I'm done for the season,"

"Yeah,"

"But I will probably be better for next season..."

Lucas agreed, "I don't see why not. I am sure you can get a great physical therapist, and you will get back into shape."

Nathan tried to believe that, but optimism was never something he possessed.

Lucas talked with Nathan for over an hour, but then checked into a near by hotel and just slept for hours. He was exhausted. As soon as he got up he called Haley and told her that Nathan was awake.

Next he called Peyton, "Hi beautiful,"

Peyton smiled again, "Wow, you sound like you're in a good mood."

"I am. Nathan woke up and is fine, I finally got some sleep, and when I get back to Tree Hill I get to kiss you again,"

"Okay, stop! You're totally making me blush Lucas,"

Brooke walked by the room and couldn't help but over hear the conversation. Not that she cared, she didn't, but they had only been back two days, and all ready her and Lucas were getting close? It didn't sound smart at all, and she figured maybe Peyton needed a reality check.

"Bye. Miss you too,"

Brooke walked back out into the hallway, and heard her phone beep alerting here there was a message from from "Boy3".

"I don't know how I will go a whole week without seeing you sexy," Brooke sighed and proceeded to go into the bathroom and get ready for the evening.

It was slightly after seven when Haley, Brooke and Peyton were ready to leave the house. They went to near by restaurant, and waited over an hour for a table. They had ordered both an appetizer and dessert in addition to their meal. Haley and Peyton had shared a bottle of wine and each had an additional drink on top of that and had started to feel the effects. They decided it would probably be best to go home, maybe have a few more, and call it a night instead of having pregnant Brooke drive all the way to the city and back. They stopped and got stuff to make strawberry daiquiris, so Brooke could have some without alcohol.

They got into the house and Haley got the blender out, while Peyton mixed all the stuff together, and made the two separate batches.

"Lets play some card games!" Haley suggested.

They played for a while, but the more Haley drank, the less sense the game made. Peyton was laughing a lot, but wasn't wasted.

Haley had another drink as they continued to laugh about the old times.

Peyton's phone rang, it was Lucas again. She decided not to answer, but Brooke had seen the caller screen and knew who it was.

"Peyton, I don't mean to be nosy, but I couldn't help but over hear a conversation you had today, is something going in with you and Lucas?"

"Look, Brooke. It really is none of your business, but I really have no idea,"

"I just don't think its smart to rush into something. Sure, there is a lot of history there, but last time you saw each other he ditched you in a hotel room after you turned down his proposal,"

"Brooke, look thanks for the advise, but no thanks. I think you have enough to worry about right now, like maybe you should track down the father of your baby,"

"Alright, lets just change the subject," Brooke was trying to avoid a fight. Back in high school, she would never have let something like that go, but things were different now. She had grown up.

Peyton nodded, "So Haley, anything exciting going on in your life in the male department?"

"Nothing. I still love Nathan okay. There is no one better out there. He is so sexy, so talented, and the only man I will ever love and have sex with. Let me just tell you, he is amazing at both," She started both laughing and crying at the same time, and then fell of the side of the couch. Peyton and Brooke both looked at each other, and started to laugh a little. Seeing Haley this way was a little humorous, and it didn't happen often. They both got up and helped her up.

"I think, I am going to be sick," Haley ran into the bathroom and began vomiting.

"This is going to be a long night," Peyton said.

Brooke went into the bathroom and wet a face cloth to put on Haley's head and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Mean while Peyton had gone back into the other room to get Haley's pj's out, but Peyton went and looked at her phone and saw the one missed call from Lucas. Even though what Brooke had said had really pissed her off at first, the more she thought about it wasn't a bad point. Maybe they needed to slow down, A LOT. She thought about calling him right then and there and telling him it would be best to just be friends again for a while and sort of get to know each other all over again- but it wasn't an over the phone conversation. In person was the only way they could talk to each other about it.

Meanwhile Lucas was getting ready to leave the hospital and go back to his hotel for the night.

"Alright little brother, I think I am going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep, but I will be back tomorrow morning, and hopefully you will be moved in to the regular hospital room by then, and in a couple of days you get out completely," Lucas said to Nathan.

"Yeah, about that, I was sort of wondering if I could stay with you for a while. While I recover anyway. So two or three months,"

Lucas looked at him, he wanted Nathan to feel comfortable. When Lucas had his broken arm, and had to take some time off from HIGH SCHOOL basketball, it had been hard on him. Having friends and family around are what got him through it. He just knew if he told Nathan that Haley was back and that she was currently staying at his house, Nathan would feel uneasy about staying with him. He decided to not tell him about that just yet, besides Haley would be gone in a couple of days.

"Yeah, of course. I will book us both a ticket," Lucas assured him.

"Alright sounds good. Thanks for everything Lucas. See you tomorrow,"

As soon as Lucas left, Nathan took out his wallet from the draw next to him, and looked at a picture he had tucked into a hidden pocket. It was a picture of Haley. He ran his finger along her face and looked sad for a moment, then put the picture back and threw back in the draw. It was hard to think about her.

At ten the next morning Lucas was on his way back to the hospital and decided to call Haley and give her a heads up on what was going to happen in the next couple of days.

Haley heard the phone ringing and her head started to ache. She had drank way way way too much last night.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's me,"

"Must you call me so early everyday?"

"Haley, it's ten in the morning, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I just drank a little to much last night. . ."

"Well then maybe this isn't the best time for me to tell you this,"

"Tell me what?"

"Nathan is going to be staying with me for a few months, while his leg heals and everything. I know it might be weird or even hard on you, but he really needs to be around family and friends,"

"Yeah, I mean I understand. I just, wow, I haven't seen him in so so long, its shocking to think about seeing him again. So, when do you two get back?"

"Our flight is on Thursday morning,"

"I will take the day off from work and pick you two up, I will see if Brooke and Peyton can come as well,"

"Wow, thanks. Are you sure you are cool with this?"

Haley nodded, "Yes, I am. Talk to you later Luke. Love ya,"

Haley groaned. She needed coffee badly. Though she was nervous it kind of her made her happy that Nathan was coming back. Maybe everything does happen for a reason and maybe somehow this accident was going to be just the thing to get them back together. She would love to try to get it all back in a heart beat, but she had a feeling Nathan would feel differently.

Peyton walked into the kitchen where she found Brooke having some yogurt and reading the new Cosmo.

"Brooke, I am sorry last night for being so bitchy. You were right to say what you said about Lucas and me. I guess I sort of never fully got over him after all these years, but that doesn't mean I should jump right back into things. It might just lead to me getting hurt over and over again,"

"I was out of line. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. In front of Haley and everything, and I know I have been secretive about it,"

Haley walked into the kitchen, "Oh don't worry about saying anything in front of Haley, because Haley doesn't remember anything from last night. I apologize for getting so out of hand. The last time I threw up from drinking was when I was 16 on Dan Scott's lap," Haley laughed.

Then Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and without any words decided not to mention her announcement about still being in love with Nathan. It was cute and everything but would cause her pain.

"Well, I am going to go to the store. Then I am seeing that band I told you about, I will be back later on tonight," Peyton said, getting up from the chair.

"Okay, I will make dinner, it should be ready around six," Haley offered.

Peyton left and Haley and Brooke continued to sit in the kitchen and talk for a while. They talked a little bit about Brooke's pregnancy, weather she wanted to find out if it was a girl or boy and things like that.

Brooke's phone started to ring and she answered.

"Next Saturday? Another week? Why? Oh, okay. Yeah, it's fine," She hung up the phone.

"That was my mother, the house won't be ready until next Saturday now, the people living there requested another week because their other home won't be ready,"

"Well I guess we will all be really cozy next week, the five of us,"Haley said.

"Five?" Brooke asked.

"I talked to Lucas this morning, and Nathan is coming back to stay with him for a few months. They are flying in Thursday. I said I would take the day off and pick them up. If you and Peyton could make it, that would be great,"

"Yeah, I am sure we can. Wow, um, Nathan? Are you cool with that?"

Haley looked at her, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean he needs family and friends around him right now, so it makes sense,"

"You said something last night Haley, about still being in love with Nathan, and how he was your only love and everything. I don't mean to embarrass you and I know you had too much to drink,"

"Well I haven't exactly moved on since him, I don't know Brooke. I just don't know how to get over something like that, like what we had. I seriously feel like he is the love of my life. Problem is, I am sure he doesn't see me that way anymore. I hurt him badly,"

Before Brooke could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it," Haley said.

"Hi," Haley was trying to place his name. He had gone to high school with them, and dated Brooke.

"Hi Haley, is Brooke staying with you?"

Brooke got up and went over to the door.

"Chase? Why are you here?" Brooke asked him.

"I couldn't wait until you got to New York City to see you. I thought we could fly back together,"

"Chase, we need to talk. I have no plans to move back to New York City,"

Peyton reached Tric and went into her office and went on her laptop. She had a few more e-mails from some bands, she quickly wrote back then went into the other room where the stage was. She heard the door open downstairs.

"Come right up," Peyton called down.

"Peyton?" She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Jake! What are you doing here!?"

"I live here! I have been back for a couple of years now. This is my band,"

He reached out to hug her, and she hugged him back. No wonder the song had sounded so familiar to her now.


	4. Coffee breaks

****

Chapter 4

Coffee Breaks

_**A/N:** This chapter is both short and uneventful. The reason I even put it up is I didn't want to just jump from Chapter 3 to Nathan's return to Tree Hill. I kind of wanted to somewhat build some Peyton and Jake stuff up, as well as explain somewhat of what was going on with Brooke and Chase. In the next chapter there will finally start to be some Naley stuff, and I cannot wait for that. I also think it will be kind of funny for all five of them to be living in the same house even though its only for a short amount of time._

_Reviews would be great with opinions or suggestions or just a comment in general. I know I haven't been very fast with updating but I have all ready started on the next Chapter and have some good ideas! Thank You!_

_**Coffee Breaks**_

It was Tuesday morning and Nathan was getting released today. Deb had packed most of the stuff that Nathan would need during his two to three month stay in Tree Hill, but Nathan wanted go over there himself and decided weather to leave or take some stuff. There was some things he didn't want to ask her to pack such as his wedding ring.

It had been a long weekend for Lucas. He had trouble sleeping last night. He felt the past couple of days Peyton had been really distant. She barley answered his calls, and when she did she was really short with him. He couldn't wait to get back and see that everything that was alright. Everything had to be all right. After waiting years to have her back, he couldn't just have it be a one night stand, not even a one night stand. A few kisses is really all it had come down to. Just like the first night at Nathan's house when he had said to her he wanted all of it, he still felt that same exact way. There was one secret that Peyton didn't know about that if she found out about could possibly ruin it all. He hoped she hadn't found out and that is why there was a sudden distance between them. Lucas finished his cup of coffee, and then headed over to the hospital.

Brooke sat in her kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Chase was in the shower. Chase her boyfriend her old boyfriend from high school. Chase her current boyfriend from New York City who had no idea that she was pregnant and that she was planning on breaking up with him. A year and a half ago she had been going into Starbucks on morning when all of a sudden she heard someone call her name out, "Brooke Davis!" She turned around and saw her old friend Chase. They had dated in high school for what seemed like a short amount of time before she went away to LA for the summer. She was also the girl he had lost his virginity too. They sat together for an hour and he asked her to go out to dinner with them to "catch up". As soon as dinner was over they had gone back to her apartment and slept together. They had been dating ever since. The first six months they were together had been awesome. Then as Brooke's company started expanding, she had less and less time to spend with him. It made her sort of bored with the relationship and she just wasn't as into as much as he was. She stayed with him though because it was nice to have someone there. In the past six months she had cheated on him with three different people.

Peyton still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had seen Jake on Sunday. In fact on Monday, she had agreed to meet Jake at the park, because she was dying to see Jenny. She was almost eight years old now. Her once golden blonde hair had now darkened to a medium shade of brown. She looked just like Jake. Peyton had found out during this visit, Niki lost any type of custody with Jenny because of an on going drug problem. She had been in jail several times, and recently just got out of rehabilitation. Once she got settled she would be allowed supervised visits. Peyton had to leave the park after being there for only twenty minutes because she had agreed to meet with Haley to give Brooke some alone time with Chase. Jake had asked her if she had any free time on Tuesday around lunch time, and asked her to meet him at a coffee shop right outside the company he worked for. Somehow she agreed, and now here she was, waiting for Jake. Peyton felt guilty about meeting him, but maybe she was just being too conceded. Jake probably just wanted to catch up and be friends. She wanted to think so, but when he entered with a huge smile on his face, and the way their eyes met, Peyton couldn't help but feel it was something more intimate then friendship.

Haley's first class of the day was just ending as she took a sip of coffee from a mug a student had given her for Christmas, that had musical notes on it. Today one of her students had told her she found one of her songs on "Limewire" the previous night. They told her they heard Halo and When the stars go blue and asked all kinds of questions. What it was like going on tour- she was bombarded with questions. She answered every question with a smile on her face, but deep inside, it killed her. All these questions reminded her of the fact that going on tour was the first mistake she had made, the first thing that tour her and Nathan apart. Next was Stanford and the band she had been in California which kept her from returning during her breaks and over the summer. One of her students had called her "brave" for being able to sing in front of all those people. She felt when she was on tour she was being a coward because she was running away from life and love. Nathan was coming back in just a few days and she needed to get him back. Always and forever. That was her and Nathan.

Nathan was so happy to be getting out of the hospital. They had sent up a breakfast tray, but none of the food looked very appetizing, so he just stuck with the coffee. He took one sip of it and spit it out. It was horrible. In less then 48 hours, he would be back in Tree Hill. It had been months since he had been there last. Nathan hadn't really asked any questions to Lucas yet. If Brooke or Peyton ever visited, and of course he hadn't asked anything about Haley. He hadn't seen her on MTV, so wasn't a famous singer...YET. Maybe there was a chance she was back in Tree Hill, no one had told him. After the divorce whenever anyone so much as said her name, Nathan would scream and tell them he didn't want to hear anything about her, so eventually it stopped. The pain of her being gone never stopped though.

Lucas entered Nathan's hospital room, "Morning Nathan!"

"Luke, I just need to ask you one question. I want an honest answer, then lets change the subject and not talk about this anymore."

"Okay," Lucas laughed, "What is it?"

"Is Haley back in Tree Hill? Living there?"

Lucas looked at him, deciding the best way to answer this. Nathan did say he just wanted the answer, and then not to talk about it anymore. All he needed to say was a simple yes, and not bother to explain, well yes, she does live in Tree Hill. She has lived with me for the past six months, and will still be at my house at least a couple of the days that you are also there.

"Yeah she is. The whole gang is. Peyton is back, Brooke is back, and Haley too."

Nathan swallowed kind of hard. Tree Hill was a small town, a very small town. Sooner or later, they would see each other.

"Okay, Luke, that is all I needed to know. Thanks for being honest with me. I know years ago I said I didn't want to talk about her anymore, but I still thought about her a lot, ya know. I still do,"

Lucas agreed, "Yeah, its not easy to forget your first love,"

Lucas couldn't have agreed more with what he just said. After all this time. Then he had to ask himself did if he even know what love was. Nathan and Haley seemed to, they just couldn't get it right. The more Lucas thought about it the more confused he got. All through high school it seemed he was always jumping around from Brooke to Peyton, Brooke to Peyton, claiming he loved both of them. Was there a difference between what he felt between the two of them? Now everything was so confusing to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Nathan's return_**

**A/N: There is some more Haley and Nathan stuff in here finally (but not much, as this is his first chapter back) the next chapter I was planning on having it just be a Haley and Nathan chapter. They haven't had much story at all in the first five chapters, so I want to make up for it. I should have Chapter 6 up within the next couple of days, if not tomorrow. Thank you for the reviews. :-) **

Haley had set her alarm for 5:30 before going to bed the night before. She wanted to shower, and get dressed and actually make some what of an effort to her appearance. It took her slightly over an hour to get ready. She put on a pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

Haley walked into the living room and gently woke up Brooke. Peyton must have decided to sleep in Lucas's room, because she wasn't there.

"Brooke, if you still want to go the airport, you have to get up. I am leaving in about twenty minutes," Haley said to her.

She then knocked twice on Lucas's door and Peyton was there just as she had suspected, "Peyton, do you still want to come to the airport,"

"I wanted to, but I have to meet with someone about recording time around 9, so I don't think I can. Tell Nathan I will see him tonight," Peyton told her.

"Okay," Haley walked out of the room. She would have thought Peyton would jump at the chance to see Lucas as soon as she could, but it she also knew her work was important to her.

Nathan awoke suddenly on the plane, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Well, I will put it to you this way, we are 45 minutes away from landing," Lucas said to him.

"Nice! So is your mom picking us up?"

"No, she had to bring Lilly to school, then rush over to the café, and Andy is out of town so it's been a little hectic,"

"Then who is picking us up?"

"Haley,"

"LUKE! How could you not tell me this!!"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. He wasn't though. Okay, so maybe he was meddling a little, but that is just what he did. He tried to fix things and make them right again.

"I still can't believe P Sawyer BAILED on us. I mean duh no one wants to get up at 6:30 in the morning, but SERIOUSLY," Brooke said, aggravated.

"I guess she was going to be meeting with someone at 9,"

Meanwhile Brooke had finally decided to get out of bed and start getting ready. She felt guilty for with holding the truth from her closest friends and honestly she wasn't sure why she was lying. Was meeting with Jake, again for third day in a row really such a big deal? Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. Jake and her had seriously been talking about a record deal and it was bound to come up again today.

Jake called her phone.

"Hey Peyton,"

"Hey! You did say nine right?"

"Well, I did say nine. But I don't have to go into work until 11, so I was wondering if I could meet you at ten instead, at the café?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

The closer and closer they got the airport the more and more anxious Haley began to feel. There was now backing out of this now. In about twenty minutes she would be seeing Nathan.

Brooke was feeling more annoyed today then anything. Chase was still in town. He refused to go back until Friday when she was also going back. He kept pleading with her to stay in New York City. He kept saying how much he loved her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Brooke found it romantic and kept getting caught up in it, but the reality was she needed to have a talk with him. In her head it always sounded easy. Chase, I am pregnant. Also, I sort of cheated on you, and I honestly don't think you are the father, in fact, I know you're not. As you can guess, this is over. I am sorry I hurt you. Keep in touch. It was never going to be that simple. Both of those things would be too big of a shock to him. Maybe just tell him about the cheating- and not the pregnancy? Tonight she had asked him to go to dinner, and was finally going to start giving him some answers.

Brooke was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that they were now parked in a spot, if it hadn't been for Haley saying Brooke can you grab my purse, she would still have been lost in thought.

Haley went and checked the arrival board and saw the plane was on time, and then a few moments later, she heard Lucas call her name. Right there next to him was Nathan. The sight of him took her breath away. She felt sick and faint.

"Hey Lucas," Haley said back.

Brooke ran over to Nathan and gave him a hug, "Hey big shot! Glad to have you back, even if its only for a little bit,"

"It's good to see you too Brooke. Look, I am actually wearing a thong from cloths over bro's," He Joked.

Then came Nathan and Haley.

"Hi Nathan," Haley went to hug him, he hugged her back, but it wasn't as comforting as she would have hoped for, and it was quick.

"Hi," He said back. He was trying to hide it, but he smelled her hair as she brushed him against him. Feeling her up against up had immediately turned him on, but it also did a lot more then that. It filled him with a sense of longing and sadness, like he had to be with her again. He had to kiss her, and get her home and slowly make love to her and have her be in his arms forever. He was getting carried away. That was a long time ago, and he had to let it go.

They all walked together to get Nathan's luggage. They started to stack it all on the cart, and then placed Lucas's one bag on top. As Lucas started to push the car, Brooke walked in between the two of them, as Nathan walked slowly with his crutch's. All of a sudden one of the smaller bags on top fell and Haley bent over to pick it up. When she bent over her shirt went up every so slightly and Nathan couldn't help but look and saw "23" tattooed on her to back. It was still there, after all this time. 23 that was still his number even today. Haley turned around and could feel Nathan looking at her and smiled knowing that he had seen the 23 and she hoped even if for a moment, he remembered what they used to be like.

They reached the car and fit everything into the trunk. After Haley was driving for ten minutes, Brooke began to complain how hungry she was.

"Well, why don't we stop at the cafe on the way home, I am sure my mom would love to see all of you," Lucas suggested.

Last year Karen and Lilly had moved in with Andy in the town over from Tree Hill. Karen still owned the cafe, but in order to spend more time with Lilly and Andy she thought selling Tric to Brooke and Peyton would be a wonderful idea.

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "I want pancakes, chocolate chips. No extra chocolate chips,"

Haley laughed, "Brook. I have no idea how you kept your figure after all these years."

Brooke smiled, "Well they say sex burns 360 calories, so maybe that is why,"

Peyton had just entered the cafe, and Jake was all ready waiting for her.

"Hey Peyton, thanks for meeting me,"

"Oh, no problem! Why did you want to meet?"

"Well three reasons, first off I was wondering if we could try to set up some recording time, if you were serious about trying to sign us that is. Second I wanted to ask you out on a date. Three I just wanted to see you," Jake admitted.

Peyton blushed, "Well of course I was serious about signing you. You would be doing me the favor! I really enjoy seeing you too Jake, and I would love to have dinner but,"

"Oh no, a but isn't good,"

"I just got back, and I am sort of staying with Lucas, and I don't really know what if anything is going on with us. I would like to at least be with clear with him that it isn't. The thing is I just want to go slow. A lot has changed in four years, and I just want to take everything slow. I know I am going to be working with you a lot, and when I am ready to date again, I will let you know. I do want to be friends though,"

"It's okay Peyton, I understand. I am sorry for putting you on the spot like that," Jake said.

Then the door opened and in walked Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley. Lucas noticed her right away. Peyton sitting with Jake.

"I thought you had said that she had to meet with some band or something," Lucas mumbled to Brooke.

"Yeah, that is what she told me," Brooke said, kind of surprised.

Peyton saw them, "Oh, here they all are now," Peyton and Jake both walked up and started to talk to everyone. Lucas barly looked at her.

Peyton noticed he was upset, "Lucas, can I talk to you outside for a few minutes?"

Lucas went outside with Peyton.

"You seem upset Luke. I know it looks bad but I told the truth! Jake has a band, I didn't even know until the other day! They are good, really good. I want to try to sign them, so that was the purpose of this breakfast meeting,"

"It is not just that. You have been acting weird all weekend,"

"Lets have dinner tonight Luke and talk about it then, okay?"

"Alright," Lucas hated the sounds of this. It wasn't as if she had just said we're fine, or even kissed him, she just walked right back inside like it was no big deal.

Inside Jake made small talk with Nathan.

"So I saw a couple of the games, when Jenny lets me watch tv that is, and you did great Nathan,"

"Thanks. What have you been up to?" Nathan asked him, not wanting to talk about basketball.

"My job is just the boring typical 9-5 sort of thing. I am in a band, spend my free time doing that and being with Jenny and everything."

"That sounds good,"

Just then Peyton and Lucas both came back in.

"Hey, I am sorry guys, but I think I am just going to head home," Lucas stormed out.

"Jake, I will walk you back, and then I have to go get going to go meet with someone at Tric,"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, I have to be there too," Brooke called out running after Peyton and Jake.

Now in the cafe left only Haley and Nathan.

"Do you still want to eat? I mean I'm pretty hungry," Haley suggested, expecting Nathan to follow outside as well after Lucas.

Nathan looked at her, "Sure, why not?"

"I just wasn't sure if it would be cool, because its just us here instead of, well,"

Nathan smiled, she was getting flustered, he could tell, "It's fine Haley,"

"Well it's just, I figure we need to be able to talk and stuff since we're going to be living under the same roof for a week,"

Nathan looked confused, "What?"

"Oh no, Lucas didn't tell you I take it,"

"No, I don't think I heard this one yet,"

"Yeah, well I have been living with Lucas since I got here during the summer, but since Brooke and Peyton moved back we were all going to live together, but the house isn't going to be ready until next week, so all five of us will be staying at Lucas's,"

"Wow, yeah Lucas didn't tell me this,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Not your fault. It will be fine. Don't worry so much," He smiled at her and she smiled back. They ordered and their food and continued to talk a little. Then headed back to the house and Haley helped Nathan get settled in a little bit.

Haley found the air mattress and filled it up in her room. Lucas could sleep on the sofa, and Peyton and Brooke could share the air mattress in Haley's room, so Nathan could have the bed and a room to himself. When Haley moved out he could sleep in her room.

"So I have Lucas's room all set up in there for you, feel free to watch tv in here, or whatever. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Looks like its just me and you for a while," Nathan said to her. "Do you want to watch a movie with me or something?"

Haley nodded, "Sure, I would like that a lot."

They sat somewhat apart from each other, but as more time passed, somehow they ended up closer and closer together. Before either of them knew it, Haley's head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around her. It felt right, like this is how its always been. Then all of a sudden it ended, Nathan pulled away and moved a little further away. Haley was confused, and somewhat hurt by it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Just forget the world**

**WARNING**: This chapter contains some sexually content. (I have an appropriate rating up, but this is the first chapter in the story that has contained such content). So if that kind of stuff bothers you, then please don't read.

**A/N**: _This chapter will just be of Nathan and Haley. I just feel that they have not gotten enough time in any of the previous chapters, and since they are my main focus in the story, I want to give them undivided attention. Chapter 7 will be back to everyone._

_The door opened slightly. Nathan lay on the bed as Haley entered in white short-shorts and a light pink tank top the revealed her chest to him. She crawled onto the bed and began to kiss Nathan all over. All over his neck. His hands traveled all over her. Slowly feeling her breast and tight butt. _

_"I love you you Haley,"_

_"I love you too Nathan,"_

_Haley smiled an got on top of him, and he soon entered her._

_"Oh god, Haley," Nathan moaned, and then woke up. _

The light was shining in his face. He looked at the clock. It was 10:30. Lucas had to go into work today, and he was sure Brooke, Peyton and Haley had gone in today as well. The dream had him all worked up and what he really needed was a cold shower. He couldn't even do that because of the cast on his leg. He might as well go into the bathroom and rinse his face with cold water and get ready for the day.

He walked into the bathroom through the door in Lucas's bedroom. As he opened the door, Haley was just getting out of the shower. He tried to look away, but instead he just found himself staring at her. She paused for a moment, and then pulled the tower over herself.

"I'm so sorry! I just got up, I figured no one was home. I had no idea you were in here," Nathan explained.

"It's okay. Yeah, when I took Thursday off, I took today off as well."

"I really am sorry. I am just going to go back into the other room now,"

Right before he went back into the other room Haley decided to say what she had been thinking the whole time.

"Its alright, nothing that you haven't seen before,"

Nathan smiled and continued going into Lucas's room. After the dream, and what he just saw, he was going crazy. He started to relieve himself, and a few minutes into it, the door opened and in walked Haley now in a tank top and pajama pants.

"Oh, Nathan, I am sorry. I should have knocked," She was embarrassed and headed out.

Nathan was embarrassed slightly, but lightened the mood with repeating her words right back to her, "Nothing you haven't seen before,"

Haley headed into the kitchen to get some cereal. She found the kitchen really empty. Someone, most likely her, would have to go food shopping today. Still, Haley couldn't help but think about the morning she had just had. Nathan caught her getting out of the shower, and stopped and looked. Then just a few minutes later, she caught him, enjoying himself. He must have been thinking of her. It made her realize how much she missed all of Nathan. From their conversations, to the flirting and joking watching movies. How sweet he could be to her. How passionate he always was when making love to her. Haley had seriously considered making a move on him just then. Saying something like, "I can help you with that," but she was never that type. Also, after last night, she didn't know what to think. They had cuddled on the sofa, and then all of a sudden, he pushed her away.

Nathan came into the kitchen, "Is there anything to eat?"

"Ugh, no not really."

"I guess we should go do something about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I will have to go food shopping."

"I'll come with you," He offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I will go stir crazy if I don't get out of the house,"

They spent almost an hour at the store, and stalked up on everything for everyone. It was nice to just spend time together, even doing the simplest things.

After they got back to the house, Haley decided to make them some lunch. She cut up a tomato for a salad. Nathan's phone rang shortly after.

"Hi. Yeah I had talked to someone about having a visiting nurse coming over once a day for bathing and stuff. Not until Monday? Forget it then," Nathan clicked off.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"Well I can't take showers or baths with this stupid cast on," Nathan said. "So I need to get sponge baths, and so I was hoping to hire someone to help out, you know? They can't come until Monday, so I guess I will just have to do it myself,"

"I can help," Haley said, without thinking. This was a totally inappropriate thing for her to offer.

"Are you sure? I mean that would be great. It's not exactly something Lucas can help me with. I can do most of it myself."

"Yeah, no problem. How about after lunch we can clean you up?"

"Okay," Nathan nodded. The awkwardness started to go away. As did any anger he felt towards Haley. Sure, during college being apart had been so hard but this was a new leaf. She was beautiful, funny, smart, the love of his life. He was sure.

Haley reached up on the top shelf for a salad bowl. Her shirt went up again, and Nathan could see "23" printed right on her lower back.

They had lunch together and continued to talk about stuff. Nathan actually found himself asking her about college, the years they had been apart, and Haley was asking him about playing professional basketball. Haley loved how Nathan's face lit up when he talked about basketball, but what she didn't know, is he loved how she looked when she talked about music. They had both taken their own paths away from each other, but maybe that is what they needed to be where they were now, and be happy with each other forever. If one had followed the other, chances are that would have lead to resentment. They only thing that scared him was when he went back to go play basket ball. But he would still be home more then half of the year, it could work. People who played sports always had families. He decided not to think about it, but instead to just go with it.

Haley went into the bedroom and put some towels down on the bed for Nathan to sit on. She brought in a small bucket of water, face cloth and some soap. She started to run the cloth over his back, and neck, and then his chest.

"I can do the rest if you want," Nathan said.

"No, let me do it," Haley offered. She started to run the cloth over his stomach, then her face moved closer and closer to his. Nathan put his hands on her face and pulled her closer, and kissed her. Haley dropped the cloth, and put her arms around him. It felt so nice.

They both layed down on the bed, and continued to kiss, and then cuddled. They stayed that way for a while. For now, that is the only place they could imagine being.

Haley looked up at him, "What are we doing?"

"Cuddling, making out, both of those I guess," Nathan smiled.

"Well, I mean in the larger sense. Is this okay? Last night you pulled away,"

"Haley. I never stopped loving you. I just couldn't continue being married to you without seeing you. It just hurt me so bad that we never saw each other, that you never came back. That is why I was ended it. I was hurt,"

"I understand. Ever since I came back here I have been beating myself up over it. Everything reminded me of you,"

"Lets just take it slow Haley. I am not sure how long I will even be here. I just miss you, and I can't be around you and not want to kiss you, not want to spend as much time with you as possible, not want to make love to you,"

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow, Nathan Scott?"

"Yes, I will." He kissed her. Her faced filled with a smile. God, she loved him.

_If I just lay here_

_would you lie with me_

_and just forget the world_

_I need your grace_

_to remind me to find my own_

snow patrol, chasing cars lyrics

A/N: I know this was really really short. I just really wanted to get some Naley in!. Next chapter is going to be really romantic Naley stuff+some flashbacks. It will also be revealed who is the father of Brooke's baby. I hope to have it up by tomorrow!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brooke had asked Chase to meet with her that afternoon for lunch. They needed to talk. It was time for her to finally come clean.

"Hey beautiful," Chase said to her.

Brooke looked at him, "We need to talk and once I say all I have to say, you're going to hate me. So before I tell you what I have to tell you, I just want you to know, I did care about you. I guess I just wasn't cut out to be a good girlfriend,"

"What is it?" He asked, getting impatient for her explanations.

"I cheated on you,"

"With who?"

"Someone who meant a lot to me. That actually made me feel worse about what I did. It happened three times,"

"Who was it? James? Mike?" He was calling off two people that she worked with.

"No, he isn't from the city," Brooke said.

"Well you said he meant a lot to you, so who then?"

"Lucas Scott,"

_**Flash back, Six months ago**_

_Brooke was on her way back to her apartment for her first night off in weeks. The thought of calling Chase didn't even occur to her. All she wanted to do was to take a nice, long, and hot bath. Have a few glasses of wine, watch some TV and go to bed. That was the plan until a few minutes later, her cell phone rang. Expecting it to be her mother, or someone from work, she didn't want to answer. When she looked, it said "Lucas" calling._

_"LUCAS? I haven't heard from you in a WHILE! What's up?" Brooke answered, excited to hear from an old friend.  
_

_"Well, I am in New York City. I had to meet with my editor. My flight back isn't until tomorrow. I was hoping to see you while I was here," Lucas explained.  
_

_"Yeah! Sure! Of course. Do you remember where my apartment is?" He had been there once before with Peyton, she wasn't sure if he still remembered.  
_

_"Yeah. I will be there in about twenty minutes. See you then,"_

_Lucas showed up just as promised. They decided to order in and watch a movie. _

_They began talking._

_"So how is the love life?" Lucas asked Brooke._

_"Well same as before, still with Chase. I think we're just keeping each other around to have someone. I don't know. I just feel like all the romance is gone," Brooke told him, "What about you? Are things still over with you and your editor?"_

_Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Pretty much- over."_

_Lucas smiled at her a little, "You know. I don't think I had ever been with someone as long as I was with you. I mean sure, we had a few problems along the way but- we were pretty great together,"_

_Brooke was surprised he was saying this. After all this time Brooke didn't expect him to still be thinking these kinds of things._

_Then all of a sudden he went into kiss her. She accepted and soon the kissing turned into sex. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they slept together once more. After he left, for weeks, all Brooke could think about was him. They talked a few times, but slowly, both of them fell back into their own life. _

_A fe__w months later, Lucas found himself in New York City again, and that was the night Brooke knew had caused the pregnancy._

_Instead of calling this time, Lucas just showed up. _

_As soon as she answered the door, Lucas said to her, "I haven't been able to keep my mind off you,"_

_"Me neither,"_

_Lucas began to kiss her, all over. _

_"Luke, stop. I mean this is wrong. It's not like we could be together. I live in New York, you live in Tree Hill. I have a boyfriend, and lets not pretend you don't still have feelings for Peyton," Brooke explained to him.  
_

_"Brooke, I know all of this. Just right now, it seems so right,"_

_Brooke couldn't help but go along with it. Truthfully, she cared about Lucas a lot more then she was letting on. She just didn't want to get hurt again. _

_After that night, they talked a few times, and both agreed to be friends. When Brooke had made the call to Lucas about coming back she had assured him that they were still just friends- her reasons for coming back had nothing to do with him. It wasn't something she even had to waste her words on, now that Peyton was back, Brooke felt like old news. It hurt and she couldn't help but be jealous.  
_

Lucas came home around three in the afternoon. He only had one class to teach on Friday, and he wanted to get back to do some work on the book. He would have to head up to New York City this weekend to meet with Lindsay. It was the final edits before the book would be going through the process of being published. Lucas couldn't help but think of the last time he visited New York, it was different now. Him with things and Peyton were, well he wasn't exactly sure anymore. Now Chase and Jake were in town so even if he wanted another chance with Brooke, he wasn't sure if it were possible with either of them. He found it crazy, that even four years later, it always seemed to come down to a choice between the two of them.

He went into his room to get something to wear, and found Nathan and Haley, asleep, on his bed. He smiled, and decided to not bother them. Then the front door opened. It was Peyton.

"Hi Luke," Peyton said, then she noticed Haley and Nathan, "Aw. That didn't take long,"

"Yeah. I sort of predicted, or more like wished for this to happen,"

"I know we had talked about dinner, but maybe we should just sit down now and talk," Peyton suggested.

"Okay," Lucas agreed. They sat down in the living room.

"I have always had such strong feelings for you Luke. Always. It's just after all the time we were apart, and what happened, I think we need to move slow. See if we really are right for each other and if we could work. I am not saying no to us being together, I am just saying not right now. Lets just give it sometime,"

The pain started to hit him. The feeling he had when she turned his proposal. The words she had used then were almost the exact same words she was saying now.

"I just have to ask, does this have anything to do with Jake? Is there anything going on?" Lucas questioned her.

Peyton looked at him, "He did ask me out. I said no. I don't want to be with anyone right now. I cared a lot about you at times, and a lot about Jake at one time. I just need to figure things out, okay?"

"Alright. I'll give you some time, but I can't wait forever. If I start to move on, you can't come running back to me. I all ready feel like I have waited years for you Peyton, I am done waiting." Lucas said before storming out of the room.

Lucas suddenly felt so angry with her. This all seemed like a game. It all came down to this-most of the time they had known each other, they were playing relationship tag. Either she was ready, and he wasn't, or he wanted it and she didn't. They had only been able to make it work once for a short while. They did have so much in common, but maybe they were just meant to be good friends, not lovers. Maybe he needed someone different them him. Who was smart, head strong, beautiful and really knew how to push his buttons. All of a sudden, all he could think about was Brooke.

Peyton couldn't believe what he just said. It was just like before. He had no patience with her. If she wasn't ready, then he just gave up. How bad could he really want them to work if he wasn't willing to wait at all? Then her phone rang. It was Jake.

"Hi you," Peyton answered, happy that he was calling.

"Hey. Is it this weekend that you wanted to meet with the me and the rest of the band?"

"Yeah, sure. This weekend works. Next weekend is the big opening at the club, so we have to get you ready for that. Within the next month, I should have the studio built. Then we can start recording,"

"Alright, sounds good. Any chance you have reconsidered?"

"What, the date?"

"Yeah,"

"Yes. We should go on a date."

"It just so happens, my parents are free tonight and can watch Jenny, so how about tonight?"

"Sure,"

"Can I pick you up or?"

"Thanks, but I will just meet you at dinner, text me where you want to go and the time,"

"Alright, will do," Jake told her and then hung up.

Peyton assured herself it was just a date. It wasn't a big deal.

Haley awoke, her and Nathan had just napped for over an hour. She started to move away softly as not to wake Nathan, but he felt her move. It was nice to wake up next to her again.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh, I just thought I heard Lucas, so I wanted to go see how his day went,"

"Alright, I will be up in a few minutes."

Nathan watched her walk out. She was so beautiful, and so sweet. He wasn't quite sure how it was possible that he had been so upset with her.

"Hey Luke," Haley called to him. He was on his laptop in her room.

"Hi. Sorry I am in here, I just noticed you and Nathan were in mine, so I wanted to let you be,"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that,"

"No, its fine. It's nice to see you two getting along,"

"Yeah, I don't know what it all means yet or anything. So what are you doing?"

"I just got a flight to New York City that leaves tomorrow at 8am. I have to meet with Lindsay. Then I am flying back tomorrow afternoon,"

"Wow, sounds like a crazy weekend again for you," Haley sympathized. "Hey, I think Brooke is going to New York this weekend too. She told me she was leaving Saturday morning as well"

"Oh really? I didn't know that. I haven't talked to her very much since she got here. What is she doing in New York?"

"I guess signing a few more things and getting the last of the money from her mother. Also to officially close up her apartment up there."

"Do you know when she will be home?"

"I have no idea," Haley said.

"Alright, well I have to go. I have some stuff to do before tomorrow," Lucas shut the laptop, and headed out the door. He sort of just wanted some space from Peyton.

Peyton had gotten dressed in a skirt and shirt and headed out to go meet Jake. Right as Peyton was leaving the house, Brooke was just coming home.

Lucas wasn't home but she really really needed to talk to him. She had to finally tell him the truth even though it was complicate their lives. It could possible ruin her friendship with Peyton and ruin any chance of Peyton and Lucas getting back together.

Brooke dialed his number, and he picked up on the third ring, "Hi Brooke. I heard you're going to New York City tomorrow, so am I, we should head to the airport together,"

"Lucas, we really need to talk. Can you meet me for dinner?

"Sure," Lucas agreed.

Brooke went into the bathroom and fixed her make up.

"Nathan, Haley- I am going out!" Brooke yelled over into the next room right before leaving.

"Okay," They called out in unison.

Haley looked at Nathan, "So I guess it's just us again,"

"Looks like there will be a lot of that this weekend. With Lucas and Brooke both going to New York City, and I am sure Peyton will be busy with Tric,"

Haley went and kissed him again. It was so great to just be able to do that, look into his face, his beautiful eyes, and kiss him.

"So I think we should go do something," Haley suggested.

"Alright, where are we going?"

"Its a surprise,"

They got into Haley's car and she drove down by the water. They parked near the pier and walked the short distant to the benches.

"I thought it would be nice to come and look out at the boats. I remember we shared some of our first moments together here. I just thought it would be nice, if just for a little bit, we remember the good times." Haley explained to him.

Nathan smiled. He felt in his pocket the bracelet. He didn't normally carry it around with him, but when the divorce had been final, Haley had mailed it back to him with a note. He never read the note, he was mad at the time so he threw it in the trash. He kept the bracelet though. He pulled out the plastic bracelet, inexpensive in price, but rich in sentimental value and put it on her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," He said to her, with a smile.

"Nathan, I can't believe you still have this! Aw! I love it even more then I did the first time you gave me this,"

She kissed him and he held her hand. They sat for a while, holding hands and watching the water and the sun set.

"It's really good to be back here with you," Nathan said to her.

Haley smiled, "I am really glad you are here too,"

After a few more minutes they decided to go get a bite to eat. The weather was really nice out, so they decided to get a table outside.

Shortly after arriving at the restaurant, they noticed Peyton and Jake were eating together.

Haley waved, and Peyton waved back.

Lucas and Brooke were at the same restaurant but had decided to eat inside.

"I am sorry we haven't talked much since I came back," Brooke offered.

"It's okay. I know its been weird, with the whole Peyton thing," Lucas understood.

"Did you ever tell her about, well you know, New York?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. Everything happened so fast, then I was gone, I never really got the chance. When I was gone, she was acting weird, so I figured you might have told her,"

"No. I didn't."

"Yeah I guess it was Jake that got into her. Whatever was going on, its not really going on anymore. She "ended" it today." Lucas told her.

"Well, I am sort of glad to hear it, but it really doesn't make this any easier. I am pregnant Luke,"

He cut her off, "Well I knew that Brooke, but ever since you announced it last week, I was sort of wondering if-"

"It is," Brooke cut him off.

He stared at her, "Wow,"

"I mean I know I don't have the best credibility with this sort of thing. After lying to you in high school about a pregnancy.I just know that it's yours. I haven't slept with Chase in months, and we were always safe."

"I figured you were on pill," Lucas added, as if that made him for him not taking the precautions to be safe.

"Oh, I am. Problem is I don't ever remember to take them,"Brooke then added, "I know, this sucks. It's up to you what you want. I mean, I know in New York City, us being together sort of felt right, but I also know it is not the best time to try something, because of Peyton and all. All I know for sure is, you will make a great dad Luke. I want you to be a part of his/her life no matter what,"

"Thanks Brooke. I'm sorry. I wish I had more to say, I am just a bit stunned."

"It's okay. So I checked your flight information, and mine. We're on the same flight tomorrow morning,"

"Good!" Lucas said, "I don't know what your plans are but maybe we could have dinner, your last dinner in New York City for a while,"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,"

"Excuse me Jake, but I have to go the bathroom," Peyton said.

"Alright, hurry back,"

As Peyton walked into the dining room she saw out of the corner of her eye Brooke and Lucas. Peyton knew in her heart they were probably just there as friends, since Peyton was out for the night, as well as Haley and Nathan, but what if was more? If it was, though it may not be fair, she would feel upset and hurt. Peyton chose not to assume the worst and walked over to their table.

"Hey Luke! Hey Brooke!" Peyton said.

Lucas and Brooke were both shocked for a second, Peyton stood right before them.

"Hey Peyton! What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I am having dinner with," It wasn't as if she could lie, Jake could walk in at any moment, "Jake,"

Lucas laughed, "Of course you are,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked.

Brook looked at them, "You guys, come on. Not here,"

"I am just going to go the bathroom and then get back to dinner. Enjoy the rest of your night," Peyton said as she walked to the bathroom. This was so typical of Lucas.

Haley and Nathan were the first ones back home after dinner. They decided to watch a movie again, but this time, they cuddled the whole movie, while sharing a few kisses.

"Would it be alright if I slept in your bed tonight?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled, "Of course,"

A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Sorry there wasn't enough Naley ( I just really wanted to deal with Brooke's pregnancy.) I am going to go 6 weeks into the future on the next chapter and I promise, it will be full of Naley. :-) Thank you for the reveiws.

Also- I kind of want Peyton to be with Jake for a while, and Brooke and Lucas attempting to be together. It doesn't mean its permanent;however, I am not sang that it isn't permanent. (I am sorry for those who don't agree with that, or were hoping for something different.)


	8. The END!

**A/N: I had forgotten about this story, and haven't done anything with it in a while. I didn't want to leave it incomplete- so I am going to make this a final chapter for it, going two year in the future. :)**

Two years later...

Nathan and Haley had now been married again for a year and a half. Just six months after finally getting back together, they didn't want to wait any longer, and this time had a private wedding, and went on a much needed vacation. Nathan had decided not to continue with professional basketball. He couched at a local high school, and though it wasn't the ravens, it was a lot of fun. With the help of Peyton, Haley had been able to release another album. It did great, and she did a little bit of touring, but only for one month. After she came back, her and Nathan had tried to get pregnant, and they did. They had a beautiful baby boy named James Lucas Scott, and Haley and Nathan both adored him. He was almost a year old.

Peyton and Brooke became very estranged for almost a full year. Peyton had gone back to LA for a whole year, trying to escape both of them. She kept in contact with Jake, and he was the reason she came back. They began dating, and had recently moved in together. Peyton adored Jenny. When Peyton had come back, Brooke told her the studio was still all hers and she shouldn't let her anger keep her from doing what she loved. Peyton decided to go back there, and eventually was able to forgive Brooke. It hurt, and always would, but they had a baby together. Lucas did the right thing staying with Brooke, and being with her.

Their baby was a year and a half now, a boy. They had named him Keith for obvious reasons. Brooke was also pregnant again, and this time it was going to be a girl. Lucas and her had married shortly after Keith was born, and they were more then happy with each other.

"I can't believe Jamie is going to be one," Haley said to Nathan. Time had gone by so fast.

"I know, it's amazing. We will have to have a huge party for him. It will be good to, being with all of our friends and family again. I mean it's been rough with Peyton and Brooke, but they seemed to have really moved on from it,"

"I know, it's great."

Haley and Nathan spent the next couple of weeks planning Jamie's birthday. They decided to have it at their lovely house. It was the summer, and they had a huge pool, a huge back yard. They arranged different characters to come, a cake shaped like a basketball, and the whole party was a basketball theme.

The day of the party had finally come.

Brooke tried on three different dresses. None of them fit.

"I am pregnant. I am fat, all of these look horrible on me!!" Brooke yelled from her and Lucas's bedroom.

"Brooke, you look beautiful. Don't say that. You have some of the dresses you wore when you pregnant with Keith in the other dresser, just wear one of those,"

"I didn't wear those until I was six months pregnant with Keith, I am only four months pregnant with our daughter,"

"Brook, don't get down on yourself okay? It's a waste of time. You are so beautiful. You have an amazing body, beautiful eyes, and your hair is so soft and shiny, I could just run my hands through it as a I kiss you all day. You are the best wife, and a wonderful mother,"

"Aw, Lucas, I love you," Brooke told him, and kissed him. They continued kissing, and then they heard Keith talking over the baby monitor, he was up from his nap.

"You get dressed, I'll get him some juice and a snack, and we then we'll head over to Nathan and Haley's"

"Thank you, "Brook said.

"No problem,"

"Not just for that, but for everything. You have been great. The best thing I could have ever asked for. I know we didn't plan this at first, the baby, and then getting married. I am glad we did though, it is perfect,"

"I agree,"

Lucas got Keith out of his crib, and gave him some juice. Keith was starting to say a few things, and walked all over the place. He was amazing, and the best thing he could have ever asked for. He was glad he was given the chance to be the best father he could be. It was something that was always important to him, that he never father someone, and walk out on them.

"Did you get Jenny's bathing suit and sun block?" Peyton asked Jake.

"I sure did. She can't wait to go into that pool," Jake replied.

"Oh I bet. I can't wait to go in either!"

"You're going in?"

"Hell yes!"

"Well I look forward to seeing you in there, you will look great,"

"You better be in there with us!"

Jake smiled, "Okay, but only because Jenny wants to me too!"

"DADDY! You are gonna come in?" Jenny asked.

"Yup, Daddy and Peyton,"

"I can't believe Jamie just decided to take a nap, I mean everyone is coming over in twenty minutes,"Haley told Nathan.

"It will be fine. This thing will be going on all night. It is good for him to have a nap. That way he won't be all cranky at his party,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

"Haley, you did a great job with this party. Everything looks great,"

"I just want it to be special. I know he doesn't understand yet, or doesn't remember, but I want him to look back on the pictures, and the video from this day, and realize how loved he is by everyone, and what a fun day it was,"

"You're a great mother Haley. I am so glad you came back into my life. I love you,"

"I love you too. Always and forever,"

Peyton and Jake arrived at the exact same time Lucas and Brooke did.

"Aw, is baby Keith in there?" Peyton said as she ventured to the car. Her and Brooke had just started being friends, but she still hadn't seen their baby. It looked a lot like Lucas.

"He is awesome, he looks just like you Lucas," Peyton said to him.

"Well he is adorable, so I take that as a compliment,"

Lucas and Jake headed inside, and Jenny followed, anxious to get in the pool.

"Wow, she got big,"

"I know, tell me about it,"

"Peyton, it is really good to talk to you again. I have missed my best friend. I am sorry if I hurt you,"

"It's okay Brooke. It's all in the past. I am glad it's all over, because it is really good to be your friend again. I can't wait to be in your life for this baby to be born, I feel like I missed so much of Keith, I feel bad for missing that experience,"

"Understandable,"

"So you ready to go in there and have a good time?"

"Yes, I am,"

The party went amazing. Everyone had a good time. All of Haley's family came. Nathan's mother came, and Uncle Cooper. A lot of friends they hadn't seen in years, including Skills, Bevin, and Mouth. Haley and Nathan were both very happy with the outcome.

Nathan had just put Jamie to bed, and joined Haley in bed.

"So do you think he had a good time tonight?" Haley questioned.

"I really do. It was perfect,"

"Nathan, how do you feel about getting, i mean trying to get pregnant again?"

"Have you been thinking about it?"

"Well not a ton, I mean Jamie is a handful, but I really want another child. After this I might be all done, but I just figure it would be really great for Jamie to have a sibling."

Nathan thought about this for a second. It would be good for him to have a sibling, and Haley was great with children, and he knew together they could handle it.

"Okay, I think it sounds like a great idea,"

"Want to start tonight?" Haley smiled.

"I would love to," Nathan got on top of Haley and started kissing her all over. No matter how many years passed, he would never lose the passion he felt right now. He loved Haley. He had never really believed there was one person out there for you, but now he did. Haley was that person. Nothing would ever tear them apart. They would be together. Always, and forever.

_**The end**_

**A/N: Kind of a corny chapter. Also very rushed. I just wanted an end to the story. : ) Thank you for reading! **


End file.
